Roar of the Beast King
Roar of the Beast King is an upcoming crossover between Code Geass and the 1990's anime series GaoGaiGar. The story itself follows the events of R2, though it is set in an alternate storyline involving a powerful Knightmare called Galeon and an amnesiac Lelouch, who is referred to as Leo in the story. Plot The story begins in a flashback at the climax of the first season. Lelouch tries to ask Suzaku for help in rescuing Nunnally from V.V., however Suzaku states that Lelouch's existence is a mistake, and that he will be the one to look after Nunnally from now on. Angered by his friend's words, Lelouch aims his gun, with Suzaku doing the same. However, right before either can pull the trigger, the cave begins to shake violently with the appearance of a meteor heading for Kamine Island. Lelouch's 'Live' command takes effect, leaving Suzaku to leave while Kallen trying to rescue Lelouch, however he tells her to get out of here before the cave collapses. Kallen tearfully obeys and leaves, using the Guren and returning to the others. A day later, after the Black Rebellion was quelled, the remnants of the Black Knights went to Kamine Island to find Lelouch, only to discover remnants of his mask. A year later, the harsh rules within Area 11 have been reinforced, and discrimiation has become worse. Within the Shinjuku ghetto, a Britannian gang is about to gang up on a bunch of children when a mysterious youth with orange eyes and black hair intervenes, easily taking down the thugs. Grateful for his help, the boys ask for their savior's name. He introduces himself as Leo, someone who wants to help those who cannot protect themselves. Despite being Britannian, Leo is well-liked by the ghetto inhabitants, as he deals with criminals and gangs whenever he comes upon them, earning him the nickname the "Lion of the Elevens", and is often the focus of news reports. Despite their attempts, the media has been unable to get a picture of this hero. Of course, the people of Area 11 learn that Leo is not the only new face in Britannia, as sightings of a mysterious Knightmare with the features of a lion have been seen destroying Knightmare patrols. The remnants of the Black Knights learn about both of these factors, and speculate that the Lion of the Elevens and the Knightmare must be connected somehow. When Kallen enters the ghetto, she sees a group of thugs running away from a young man screaming at them, warning them that if they came back, he would beat them senseless. To Kallen's shock, the boy looks exactly like Lelouch, except he has bright orange eyes. When she asks for his identity, he says his name is Leo, one who protects those who can't protect themselves. Who is this boy? And why does he look so much like Lelouch vi Britannia? Characters and Biography Leo The protagonist of the story. He is suffering from amnesia, as his name comes from the Knightmare he awoke inside of, the 9th Generation Knightmare Galeon. Unlike Lelouch, who he bears a stark resemblance to, he is hot-blooded and outgoing, often being called a mix of Kallen and Gino. He is well-liked by the people of the Shinjuku ghetto because of his actions, and is also the one who attacks the Knightmare patrols. He also has bits and pieces of a girl named Nunnally vi Britannia, who calls him "Big Brother". Whenever he discovers a lead about her whereabouts, regardless if they are true or not, Leo becomes ruthless, and when he finds a survivor to his attacks, he grabs them by the collar and demands to know where his sister is. He also receives headaches when encountering Kallen and Suzaku, feeling as if he has met them somewhere before. He also receives this same feeling when encountering the Guren and the Lancelot. The Anguished One A mysterious man who appears before Leo, asking him if he knows what sort of person he is, and what he would do with his power. He often appears before the event of a battle, giving cryptic clues in regards to the activities of the Geass Order and the Four Machine Kings, the primary antagonists of the story. He also knows the history behind the Galeon, referring to it as the remaning piece to Cain's Legacy, though what Cain's Legacy truly is remains unknown. Kallen Kouzuki A half-Britannian, and the ace pilot of the Black Knights. She is one of the few people who know that Leo is Lelouch, but is conflicted about her feelings toward him, unsure if he had been using her all this time. When she encountered him a year after his supposed death, she was shocked to see that he didn't recognize her, and that he had lost his memory, calling himself Leo. It was also apparent that he had lost the power of Geass, which eases Kallen greatly, and upon seeing how far he is willing to go, decides that the one she should trust is the one who has the best interests of Japan, thus recruiting him into the Black Knights. Suzaku Kururugi The son of the late Prime Minister of Japan, and Lelouch's best friend up until the events that occured during the Black Rebellion. He still harbors resentment for his friend, believing that he had forcefully ordered Euphemia to massacre the people she wanted to help with his Geass, as he learned about it from V.V. However, when he encounters Leo, he sees that his friend has lost most of his memory, and is concerned for the wellfare of his sister, placing her well-being above everything else. He feels conflicted about his friend's current state, seeing that he no longer remembers him, but later feels that perhaps it is better this way, as despite what Lelouch had done, he can still somehow call him a friend. He also tries to make sure that Leo doesn't regain his memories, often going to great lengths to ensure this. Kyoshiro Tohdoh The acting general and commander of the Black Knights since the death of Zero, and one of the few who learned the truth about his true identity. Alongside Ohgi, he questions whether or not Lelouch had used Geass on them to ensure their loyalty, but upon reuniting with the boy, who now suffers from amnesia, he feels as if that the answer is long gone, but still accepts the boy into their ranks. He also acts as a mentor of sorts, telling Leo that, while acting one's emotions is good, it could lead him into an early grave. Kaname Ohgi One of the core members of the Black Knights, and one of the few who learned the truth about his identity. He wonders if Lelouch had used Geass on them to ensure that they followed him, but when Kallen introduced Leo to them, he feels reassured by this, thinking that it would be better this way. With Tohdoh's approval, Leo is made a member of the Black Knights, and helps them in their quest to free Area 11. He gets along well with Leo, as the boy reminds him a great deal of Naoto. The Four Machine Kings The antagonists of the story, as well as the true masterminds behind the Geass Order and the Sword of Akasha. Their members are: *Mao, one of C.C.'s former contractors, who wielded the power of Absolute Thought. *Leprauss, formerly known as Clovis la Britannia, who was revived through his body melding with machinery. *Queen, the marrionette master who possesses the corpses of others by implanting a "BUG KOR" into their heart. She is currently inhabiting the body of Euphemia li Britannia. *Ace, the strongest of the four, as well as the most cold-hearted. He appears to despise Leo a great deal, and is aware of his true identity as Lelouch vi Britannia. Knightmares >To Be Added Trivia *As stated above, Lelouch has lost the power of Geass, and relies in Galeon's hacking system to gather information. *Due to Leo's amnesia, the betrayal of the Black Knights has been cut. Instead, they encounter one of the Four Machine Kings. *Rolo is absent from the story.